


The Floor is Literally Lava

by EysabellePerfume



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Geology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EysabellePerfume/pseuds/EysabellePerfume
Summary: A variation on an evidently popular trope, geology-style.





	The Floor is Literally Lava

When T'Challa entered Shuri's lab that day, he found her dropped in a crouch and peering intently at the floor.  
  
"Brother," she said, "were you aware that the floor is lava?"  
  
To humor her, because he was certain she was setting him up for some joke or another, he crouched down by her side. "No. I was not aware that the floor is lava."  
  
"It is. To be precise, the floor tiles are fashioned from Ethiopian flood basalt."  
  
"My goodness," he said warily. "That is an interesting fact indeed."  
  
"It's not just interesting," Shuri said. Her eyes flashed up. She could barely contain herself. T'Challa steeled himself. "It's _super swell!_ "  
  
And she fell over on her side laughing. "Get it?" she gasped. "Get it?"  
  
"No," T'Challa said.  
  
"The tiles are made of basalt from the African Superswell! Oh, Bast, I am dying!"  
  
T'Challa stood up. "Oh, Bast. I am leaving."  
  
"You always take me for granite!" Shuri shouted after him.  
  
He shouted back, "That is because you are such a little schist."


End file.
